Watashi no hīrō : 私のヒーロー
by Cattleya to Kurousama
Summary: Hijikata Toshirou tidak sebegitu yakin untuk mengingat. Bagaimana bisa akhirnya dia menjadi dekat dengan seseorang aneh. Melekat –bergantung pada si malas menyebalkan dengan rambut keriting alami sialan. GinHiji. Pict : h t t p : / / grayorchid .deviantart .com / art/ Untitled - 517409444
1. Chapter 1

**Gintama - Sorachi Hideaki**

**GintokixHijikata**

**Warn :Typo, Gaje, OOC, dll**

.

.

.

* * *

Hijikata Toushirou tidak sebegitu yakin untuk mengingat.

Bagaimana bisa akhirnya dia menjadi dekat dengan seseorang aneh. Melekat –merasa bergantung pada pria malas menyebalkan dengan rambut keriting alami sialan.

Tapi sejauh Hijikata bisa mengingat. (Meskipun benar-benar enggan mengakui)

Ketika masa tersulitnya.

_Gintoki ada untuknya. _

_Memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman untuknya._

**_Salah satu orang yang dibiarkan bisa melihat air matanya._**

Gintoki Sakata.

Satu-satunya orang yang paling menyebalkan di Edo. Seorang pemalas, curang , licik. Memiliki rambut perak keriting sialan. Iris mata merah seperti iblis (?), sering hanya menatap seperti mata ikan mati. Selalu berhasil membuat Hijikata kesal setengah mati.

Seorang samurai handal dan setia melindungi temannya.

**_Pahlawan ku._**

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hijikata berusia 5 tahun adalah anak manis dan periang. Seorang anak yang memiliki senyum manis di bibir mungilnya dan mata biru yang memiliki kilau indah –murni tak berdosa.

Tapi itu tidak lama.

Kilau indah itu semakin meredup. Kehilangan kilaunya.

Dia hidup di dunia yang keras. Semua orang tahu kilau murni itu tidak mungkin bertahan lama.

Dan seperti hilangnya setitik cahaya yang menghangatkan jiwanya. Mata birunya tidak lagi berkilau indah, bahkan terkadang terlihat menakutkan.. seperti mata biru redup, dingin, kosong tanpa jiwa. Pada usia semuda itu.

Ya, kebahagiaannya terletak pada satu fana. Tidak abadi, serapuh kelopak bunga cantik. Dia yang disebut sebagai cahayanya telah menghilang. Satu yang menjadi sumber kasih sayang, kebaikan tulus dan menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar di dalam dunianya telah hilang.

Dia, satu-satunya figur keluarga yang dimilikinya.

Ibunya tersayang.

Meninggalkan dia sendirian untuk selamanya.

Menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan sampai membuat anak kecil ini seketika membisu. Bibir bergetar bahkan tidak mampu membentuk kata meskipun sederhana. Air mata tak terkendali membasahi wajahnya. Menangis dalam diam. Sakit. Jantungnya terasa diremas tangan tak terlihat, membuat napasnya tercekat, lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya seperti mematung beku.

Ketika akhirnya, bibirnya yang bergetar bisa digerakkan –meskipun tanpa suara mengucap _'Ibu..'_. Dan tubuhnya tidak lagi membeku. Dia mendekati tubuh di atas Futon. Kakinya bergetar dalam setiap langkah, seakan dia bisa bisa jatuh setiap saat.

Dia berlutut di samping ibunya. Tangan kecilnya meraih tangan lemas dan menyentuh wajah cantik yang diwarnai merah pekat. Itu terasa menjadi berkali-kali lipat mengerikan. Menyadari dia terlalu terlambat. Dia telah kehilangan detik-detik berharga dengan ibunya.

Menyadari telah melewatkan kesempatan terakhir bersama ibunya.

Seharusnya saat itu dia bisa meraih tangan ibunya. Seharusnya mengucapakan kata –apapun kata untuk terakhir kali didengar.

Hijikata akan memberikan apapun, hanya demi melihat kilau hangat di mata cantik ibunya lagi atau detik terakhir bersama ibunya yang sudah sia-sia ia lepaskan. Tapi, tidak mungkin.

Hanya ada rasa penyesalan dan kehilangan besar yang tersisa.

Di ruang kecil yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin orange. Anak kecil ini hanya bisa terisak kecil sambil putus asa memegang tangan ibunya yang perlahan mulai terasa dingin. Sepanjang malam.

Jika Hijikata bisa menukar nyawanya dengan ibunya, maka ia akan.

Ia akan menerima sakit itu.

Semua rasa sakitnya. Sakit merobek dadanya. Di mana paru-paru ibunya direndam darah, tersedak dengan darahnya sendiri. Batuk dan suara serak sekarat. Tidak lagi mampu berucap bahkan mengambil napas meskipun sekali. Meninggal dalam sakit yang ia rahasiakan sampai akhir hayatnya.

Dan, penyesalan itu juga bukan hanya milik seorang anak.

Detik-detik kematiannya, seorang ibu sempat melihat anak yang disayanginya. Tanpa bisa dicegah tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan, dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat menyesal memperlihatkannya. Saat kematiannya dihadapan anak tersayangnya. Sang ibu tahu. Dia Meninggalkan trauma dan rasa sakit tak terlihat yang membakar di dada anak kecilnya yang murni.

_Bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan kata perpisahan._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti yang Hijikata duga. Kehidupannya yang sulit akan semakin bertambah sulit, seperti ia telah kehilangan ibunya.

Dia tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Faktanya ayahnya telah lama meninggal bahkan sebelum dia lahir.

Dan, Hijikata Toushirou adalah anak haram. Anak dari hubungan tidak resmi seorang tuan tanah dengan seorang hamba rendah.

Bagi orang-orang ia tak berharga. Tatapan mata banyak orang tetaplah memandang rendah terhadap anak haram sepertinya.

Tapi, Hijikata masih bersyukur. Ternyata masih ada satu orang yang tampak tulus dan peduli dengannya. Satu-satunya yang mau menerimanya sekarang adalah Hijikata Tamegoro.

Asalkan bersama Tamegoro. Hijikata akan senang. Dia tidak peduli tatapan merendahkan atau dingin dari orang-orang. Dia tidak peduli jika diejek atau dijauhi. Dia tidak peduli semua orang itu.

Karena asalakan ada satu orang yang tulus peduli untuknya. Menyayanginya.

Itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Itu adalah hari hujan.

Hujan besar telah turun sepanjang malam. Dan ketika pagi datang itu masih menjadi hari yang muram, lingkungan seolah dikuasai dingin dan gelap. Cahaya matahari benar-benar dihalang awan tebal kelabu yang mengandung banyak air. Hari hujan masih jauh dari berakhir.

Hijikata Toushirou tidak membawa payung. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi rintik hujan yang jatuh perlahan.

Rambut dan pakaian basah, tubuh kecilnya mengigil karena merasa dingin yang menyengat tiap inci kulit.

Dia berdiri diam, menatap nisan batu bertuliskan 'Hijikata Tamegoro'. Makam yang masih segar seperti hijau daun yang tumbuh dalam hujan semalam.

Dia telah kehilangan kakaknya. Bahkan waktu belum mencapai 24 jam. Hijikata sudah merindukannya lagi. Sangat merindukannya.

Jadi dia di sini.

Hijikata yang berumur 8 tahun lagi-lagi hanya bisa berdiri diam dan memandang sedih nama yang terukir di atas batu nisan. Air mata tidak lagi bisa keluar dari matanya yang bengkak. Memandang sendu. Tangannya meraih kain Yukata di atas dada, mencengkram –meremasnya erat sekan bisa mengurangi rasa sakit tak terlihat yang mencengkram jantung dan menyesakkan napas.

Ini seperti mimpi buruk –ah bukan, ini memang kenyataan. Dia benar-benar kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Lagi.

Rasanya dia tidak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup. Jiwanya merasa sepi dan kosong. Terasa sangat menyakitkan, melihat orang sangat melekat di hatinya pergi untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan dia hidup dalam dunia yang kejam. Sendirian.

Tapi, Hijikata harus tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyerah.

Dia sudah berjanji untuk kakaknya, Tamegoro. Untuk terus hidup. Dan tidak pernah sedikit pun berpikir kematian adalah menjadi pilihan yang terbaik. Jangan pernah jadi sepengecut itu. Mati dengan sengaja sangatlah bodoh dan hina.

Ya. Dia tidak akan sepengecut itu.

Tapi, dia tidak yakin bagaimana bisa dia bertahan. Rasa penyesalan, kesepian, sakit tak terlihat yang menetap jiwanya. Itu sangat tak tertahankan.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hijikata muda menundukkan kepala. Rambut hitamnya yang basah ikut jatuh ke depan, ujung helai hitam yang menteskan air menyentuh mata yang mulai menutup perlahan. Batinnya berbisik untaian kata, berharap mungkin kakaknya bisa mendengar –dan berharap jawaban.

!

Suara mengunyah.

Mata Hijikata tersentak terbuka. Napasnya tertahan.

Di depannya, di samping nisan saudaranya. Berdiri seorang anak yang sekitar usianya. Memakai Yukata biru, ada _Bokutou _yang terikat di punggungnya, menyandarkan gagang payung di bahunya. Di bawah naungan payung terlihat matanya berwarna merah. Rambut keriting yang mengejutkan berwarna _silver_. Ekspresi wajah datar –tampak bosan.

"Hei, _Baka_. Berapa lama mau di sini? Apa sampai Kau mati kedinginan hmm?.." Ucap anak dan mulai mengigit apel curian, mengunyah tanpa malu apel yang seharusnya menjadi milik persembahan makam. Mata ikan matinya menatap tepat ke mata biru.

Vena di dahi Hijikata berkedut. "Rambut keriting sialan! Beraninya kau mencuri apel kakakku!" teriak marah Hijikata.

Anak bersurai putih cemberut, merasa tersinggung. "Oi! Jangan menghina rambut alami Gin-san!" balasnya dan ia mengigit bagian besar apel, kali ini ia tidak menelannya tapi menahannya diantara bibir lalu menarik napas dan dengan cepat menghembuskannya sehingga potongan apel itu terlempar.

Meludahkan apel dari mulutnya dan melambung sampai ke arah anak surai hitam.

**Tuk!**

Potongan apel yang dilapisi saliva mengenai kepalanya. Mata Hijikata refleks terpejam.

Yah, enggak terasa sakit. Tapi, Hijikata.. tidak terima. _Itu sialan menghina!_

Hijikata menggeram dan tiba-tiba melompat ke arah anak surai putih. "Brengsek!"

**Bruk!**

Anak surai putih yang dikenal Gintoki jatuh ke belakang, terlentang. Paling terasa sakit ketika Bokutou menekan punggungnya. _Sialan!_

"Aug." Keluh Gintoki ketika perutnya kena tinju Hijikata.

Dan kedua anak ini mulai bergulingan diantara basah berlumpur. Hijikata mencoba memukul dan sebagian besar Gintoki hanya berusaha menghindar atau mencoba mengunci gerakan anak surai hitam yang sangat marah.

"Oi! Oi! Jangan memukul wajah Gin-san! Oucch jangan tarik RAMBUT KU!"

"Lepaskan tanganku! DASAR RAMBUT KERITING UBANAN!

"Ini alami! BRENGSEK!"

Lebih banyak umpatan, ejekan dan pukulan.

Hijikata muda melupakan kesedihannya. Ia sangat sangat marah. Ambisinya sekarang adalah menghajar habis si _Natural perm_.

Dan diam-diam Gintoki senang melihatnya. Raut wajah sedih anak surai hitam dan mata bengkaknya yang berkaca-kaca seperti menahan tangis sekarang hilang. Hanya digantikan amarah ke arahnya.

_Oh dan lihat!_ pipinya diwarnai warna merah karena kesal. Tampak bagus, lebih bagus daripada wajah sedih dan sakit pucat.

Ya, lebih baik melihatnya dipenuhi kemarahan daripada kesedihan.

.

.

.

Kepalan tangan Hijikata melonggar. Wajahnya merah. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, napasnya sedikit terengah dari banyak tenaga yang telah dilepaskan. Dia terjebak. Terlentang, tubuhnya sekarang ditahan di bawah dengan perutnya diduduki anak surai silver yang ternyata lebih kuat darinya. Kedua tangan Hijikata ditahan di samping kepalanya dalam cengkraman tangan yang kuat.

Mata ikan mati Gintoki berkiluan dalam hiburan. Dia menyeringai sombong pada anak surai hitam.

Hijikata merengut. Bibirnya cemberut menggemaskan. Melihat seringai itu membuat Hijikata semakin kesal.

"Aku menang." Ucap Gintoki.

"Terserah." Balas Hijikata masih dengan wajah kesalnya yang sedikit dikotori lumpur.

"Nah, saatnya bagi pemenang mengklaim hadiahnya!" seru Gintoki bersemangat.

"Oi! Aku tidak pernah setuju itu! Dasar kau bajingan!"

Raut wajah riang hilang. Gintoki menatap tanpa ekspresi. Nadanya jadi mati serius, mata merahnya berkilat. Bisa membuat kesan serius dan menakutkan secara bersamaan. "Kau tahu... Aku membiarkanmu memukul wajah tampan ku berulang kali. Yah, tapi aku tidak ingin membalasmu atau melukaimu. Pokoknya, sekarang Aku menuntut kompensasi atas memar ku ini. Kau memenuhinya atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Pilih."

Hijikata mengernyit. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya –mencoba menggulingkan anak yang duduk di perutnya. Tangannya juga bergerak-gerak, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman baja tapi itu mustahil bisa melonggarkan meskipun hanya sedikit.

Huh, tampaknya jika bukan anak surai putih yang membiarkannya pergi maka Hijikata tidak akan bisa lepas sendiri.

Hijikata menghela napas, tubuhnya dibiarkan lemas. Ia menatap intens mata merah anak di depannya. Menyampaikan tanya melalui mata birunya –_baiklah-apa-yang-kau-inginkan-._

Gintoki nyengir. Bangga akan rasa kemenangannya.

"Tersenyumlah."

Terlihat pupil mata biru melebar dalam bingung campur keterkejutan. _'A-apa?'_

"Tersenyum untukku." Ulang Gintoki.

.

.

'_... Tersenyum?'_

Bibir Hijikata terkatup erat. Terdiam dalam kebingungan.

'_Oh!' _Dan matanya mengerjap sekali. Ketika menyadari maksud tersembunyi anak surai putih.

'_Apakah dia berusaha menghiburku?' _tanya Hijikata dalam batin.

Sejenak Hijikata menutup matanya. Biarkan Visinya menjadi gelap. Dan mulai mencoba merasa. Lebih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa emosi yang baru saja dia rasakan.

Dan, Hijikata menyadari saat-saat yang telah dilewati bersama anak aneh itu.

Hanya ada kemarahan, kesal yang memenuhi hatinya.

Meskipun hanya sejenak Hijikata bisa melupakan kesedihannya, rasa bersalah, sakit kehilangan, kerinduan.

Meskipun sebentar, itu terasa seperti kebebasan yang nyata.

.

.

Mata merah Gintoki sedikit melebar dalam kekaguman.

Dia melihat senyum yang mulai terbentuk pada bibir yang sudah dibasahi saliva oleh pemiliknya. Disusul kelopak mata yang terbuka perlahan. Menampikan sepasang mata biru indah yang berkilau hangat. Pipinya sedikit diwarnai semburat merah.

Anak laki-laki surai hitam tersenyum.

Senyum yang manis –menurut Gintoki.

.

.

.

"Namaku, Toushirou."

Suara dari anak surai hitam membuyarkan kekaguman Gintoki. Kedua tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Toushirou, tapi perlahan melonggarkan cengkraman padanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Gin." Ucap anak surai silver. "Hei, boleh aku memanggilmu, Toushi?"

"Kay, tapi setelah kau membiarkan aku pergi. Gin-san." Balas Hijikata.

"Tapi, kau terlalu manis. Gin-san tidak ingin kau pergi!" seru Gintoki, tapi meskipun begitu ia melepaskan tangan anak surai hitam dan akhirnya bangun berdiri. Dia meraih kedua tangan Toushirou dan menariknya sampai bisa berdiri di kakinya kembali. Tapi, tarikan itu terlalu kuat sehingga Hijikata tersentak maju ke depan, kepalanya menabrak kepala Gintoki.

"Akh!"

"Ouch!"

**Brug!**

Menerima momentum sekaligus tempatnya berdiri yang memang licin. Kaki Gintoki tergelincir. Dia jatuh ke belakang, di punggungnya lagi. sementara kepala terbentur, Bokutou lagi-lagi dengan keras menekan punggungnya. Dan kali ini dia ditambah beban baru, anak surai hitam jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Ugh.." erang Gintoki. Sementara itu anak yang bernama Toushirou menertawakannya sangat puas.

"Ha! Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ejek Hijikata.

"Kau tidak peduli kepadaku, Toushi? Ouch!.. manis Toushi, kau telah menyaiti hati Gin-san!" keluhnya.

Hijikata hanya memutar matanya.

Awan kelabu tebal di langit memutuskan rintik hujan harus berubah. Saat itu juga hujan deras mulai jatuh kembali.

Kedua anak itu segera bangun dari basah dan berlumbur.

Gintoki berjalan dan meraih payung yang sudah diabaikan untuk beberapa saat. meskipun pakaian dan rambutnya sudah basah dan kotor, Gintoki masih berniat menggunakan payung itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Hijikata lagi, meraih tangannya.

Tangan mereka terjalin.

Sejenak iris biru menatap tangannya. Hijikata mendongak dan dia tersenyum agak malu-malu ke arah Gintoki.

Mereka saling bertukar senyum. Berada di bawah naungan satu payung, berdiri sangat dekat sampai bahu mereka saling menempel.

Berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

**::BERSAMBUNG::**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Ini hanya chapter selingan kemarin^^ Entah kenapa ditengah asik mengetik aku jadi kepikiran bagian ini, Gintoki POV. Aku suka mengetik ini,. OOC memang haha…

Duh menurutku gintoki itu romantis.. coba ngupilnya dikurangi… dan rajin-rajin aja -pip— hijikata… Lol.

Kyaaaa aku suka GinHiji. Dan senangnya kalian juga~

Terima kasih atas review-nya~ **:::Akane Ukitake,: higitsune84tails,: Silver Moon Melody:::**

Dan juga kalian yang telah membacanya.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Dari jauh aku melihatmu._

_Tampak kesepian di tengah rintik hujan berjatuhan._

_._

_._

_. _

_Aku tidak mengenal… tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Ini bahkan kali pertama aku melihat wajahmu._

_Jadi mengapa?_

_Mengapa aku merasa salah. _

_Bersalah ketika berniat mengabaikanmu, ingin melupakanmu, seolah tidak pernah melihatmu._

_Sendirian.. _

_Terjebak dalam kesedihan. _

_Menahan air mata._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mungkin sejujurnya… aku tidak bisa melakukan itu._

_Tidak bisa mengabaikanmu. _

_Karena sesungguhnya aku…_

_Peduli. _

_._

_._

_._

_Menjadi bersimpati dan peduli pada orang asing, memang merepotkan. _

_Tapi ini aku, dan hati ku terus bergema… 'Tidak bisa membiarkanmu…' _

_Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti hantu bergentayangan. Jiwa yang tidak pernah tenang bahkan sampai dikematian._

_Atau.._

_Terjebak dalam penyesalan. _

_Selamanya.. dihantui rasa bersalah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku akan menghapus rasa bersalah ini dari ku._

_Karena itu, biarkan aku mengapus sedih dari wajahmu. _

_Membuatmu tersenyum._

_Meski hanya sebentar…_

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah untukku."

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gintama © **Sorachi-sensei.

**GintokixHijikata**

* * *

**GINTOKI POV**

Aku mendekatinya. Sengaja melangkah perlahan, membuat suara langkah ku menjadi hampir tidak terdengar.

Semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat sangat jelas.

Anak laki-laki ini yang memejamkan matanya sangat erat, ekspresi wajahnya seperti menahan sakit dan sedih secara bersamaan. Menyedihkan.

Tangannya erat mencengkram kain di atas jantungnya, seakan ada luka tak terlihat yang menyakiti disana dan dapat digenggam oleh tangan kecilnya. Entah.. bertujuan untuk membuat rasa sakit berhenti atau malah meningkatkan rasa sakitnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk, rambut hitamnya menggantung lemas karena basah. Kulitnya tampak pucat sakit-sakitan. Tubuhnya mengigil, mungkin karena dingin atau campuran emosi yang saat ini dirasakan.

Dalam keheningan aku terus menatap wajahnya. Anak ini belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Hembusan angin dingin menerpa wajahku. Aku sengaja beralih tatapan ku ke batu nisan yang basah.

_Hijikata Tamegoro _ adalah nama yang terukir di atasnya.

Ya, sangat jelas penyebab kesedihannya. Orang yang terbaring damai di dalam tanah ini. Pasti orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Memang.. kehilangan orang yang kau sayang sangat menyakitkan. Aku tahu tahu itu. Karena aku juga.

Aku menggeser payung, mata ku mendongak melihat langit kelabu.

Aku bisa mendengar hatiku.

Lagi-lagi berbisik.

'_Tidak bisa membiarkanmu…'_

Kau tidak harus terus terjebak dalam rasa sakit ini, tidak harus sendirian dalam dingin ini. Dan aku akan memastikan itu.

'_Karena aku ada di sini. Saat ini… untukmu.'_

Aku melirik ke bawah, melihat api dupa yang sudah lama mati karena air hujan membasahinya. Ada apel yang tampak lezat disebelahnya. Dan aku meraihnya.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah perkelahian ini, aku terkadang tidak tahan untuk menyelinap senyum. Huh hampir saja, aku harus cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya dengan cemberut. Ini sangat sulit oi!

Yah, memang Aku sialan puas. #dan senang#

Akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu terlepas dari sedih itu… meski hanya sebentar.

Aku tidak peduli ketika pakaian ku sekarang ditutupi lumpur, memar atau merasa nyeri. Kau terus memukul, mengejek atau menjambak rambutku. Menjadi marah dan sangat membenci ku.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku akan merangkul sebanyak apapun kebencianmu padaku.

Karena dengan kemarahan ini kau akan melupakan kesedihan.

Itu yang terpenting.

.

.

.

Aku mendorong tubuhmu sampai bisa menduduki perutmu, membatasi gerakkanmu dan mejebak kedua tanganmu dalam cengkraman ku yang kuat.

haha!kuat yeahhh!. Semua ini berkat latihan di dojo dan bimbingan dari Shouyou-sensei. Di usiaku yang semuda ini, aku menyembunyikan kekuatan dan kecepatan di atas rata-rata anak. Selain itu dengan penampilan tidak biasa, iris mata merah dengan rambut warna perak. Tidak heran mereka menyebutku anak iblis.

Tubuhmu sengaja dibiarkan lemas, kau menyadari bahwa kau tidak bisa lepas. Dan sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah memelototi, menatapku marah.

Ah, aku tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak terpesona… ketika matamu yang dipenuhi emosi itu tertuju tepat di mataku.

Kau memiliki iris biru yang menarik.

Dan wajahmu yang diwarnai merah sangat menggemaskan.. Oi Gin-san jadi tidak tahan menjahilimu.

Aku terus menatapmu sambil menyeringai. Yah, percuma saja berusaha meronta, mustahil untuk lepas kecuali aku yang melepaskan. Sejak awal aku memang membiarkanmu memukuli ku sebanyak apapun.

Dan aku tidak marah atau pun menyesal. Sungguh… yang aku inginkan darimu adalah…

"Tersenyumlah."

Pupil mata birumu melebar dalam bingung campur keterkejutan. _'A-apa?'_

"Tersenyum untukku." Ulang ku lagi.

.

.

.

.

Saatnya tiba aku bisa melihat senyumnya.

Aku benar-benar…

Benar-benar menyukai itu.

.

.

.

_Kau memiliki senyum yang indah._

_Sangat manis._

_Aku menyukainya._

_._

_._

_Aku ingin melindungi itu…_

_._

_._

_._

__Menjadi bersimpati dan peduli pada orang asing, memang merepotkan. __

_Tapi aku tidak menyesal. _

_._

_._

.

::Bersambung::


	3. Chapter 3

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

Watashi no hīrō : 私のヒーロー **© Kurousama Tijger**

**.**

**.**

Hijikata muda melirik ke wajah anak berambut silver.

Ekspresi wajah sepenuhnya apatis. Mata merahnya terfokus lurus ke depan. Bibir tertutup rapat, berjalan dalam diam dan langkah pasti.

Tanpa perlu bertanya padanya. Hijikata tahu kemana arah Gintoki membawanya.

Melewati pemakaman dan berjalan agak masuk ke dalam hutan, berdiri kuil bobrok yang telah ditinggalkan.

Kuil sengaja ditinggalkan ketika penjaganya telah memutuskan, dan dengan bantuan penduduk desa membuat kuil baru yang lebih dekat di daerah permukiman. Tentu itu lebih besar dan terurus dibandingkan kuil tua. Itu sebenarnya yang membuat Hijikata ragu. Biasanya tempat yang ditinggalkan pasti dihuni yang lain kan?.. um.. yah, hal dunia lain. Apapun jahat yang bergentayangan. Sesuatu.. semacam yang begerak dan berjiwa dan masih tidak mampu dibunuh untuk kedua kalinya apalagi dihajar. Hantu! HIIEEEE!

'_.. Tamegoro-nii.. Okaa-san di surga.. Tolong, jangan biarkan hantu menakutkan menangkapku!'_

Lidah Hijikata kelu. Merasa ragu dan takut. Langkahnya melambat dan tidak sadar sudah melonggarkan genggaman tangannya. Tapi, dia masih tidak ada niat sedikitpun mengutarakan apa yang menjadi keraguannya ataupun menghentikan langkah. Egonya.. mencegahnya.

Selain itu tangan keras kepala terus memberikan remasan lembut.

Entah mengapa membuat Hijikata merasa agak tenang. Dan hangat.

Tangan kecil menggengam.

Jari-jari milik anak berambut silver mengurung tangan yang lebih kecil darinya dengan erat. Tekanan yang tidak cukup menimbulkan rasa sakit. Tapi dengan maksud tidak akan melepaskan, dan itu dipenuhi kepastian dan perlidungan. Janji diam.

Sesekali tangan Gintoki memberi remasan ramah, ketika langkah Hijikata semakin melambat atau hampir berhenti dan Gintoki jelas terus pura-pura tidak melihat itu –Hmm yah diam-diam sepakat tidak mengejek itu selama anak berambut hitam masih tidak membuka mulutnya, memprotes atau benar-benar menuntut untuk berhenti.

Gintoki terus menarik-narik tangan Hijikata, sehingga mau tidak mau Hijikata harus menyamai langkahnya.

Di bawah naungan payung, melangkah agak ke depan dia tanpa ragu menuntun jalan. Gintoki tidak membiarkan keraguan anak berambut hitam menghentikan langkah mereka.

'_Menghangat.' _

Tangan dingin Hijikata terasa mulai menghangat dalam genggaman tangan Gintoki.

Sudut bibir Gintoki melengkung ke atas untuk sepersekian detik.

.

.

.

Dua pasang sandal meninggalkan jejak berlumpur di permukaan lantai kayu, sementara jejak di tangga telah lama tersapu hilang oleh hantaman air hujan yang terus-menerus.

Kuil tidak lagi memiliki pintu. Itu sudah patah dan melapuk terdiam di tempatnya. Lantai kayu ditutupi debu dan hampir bisa ditemukan patahan dan lubang di permukaannya, selain itu juga dibeberapa tempat sudah memiliki kerapuhan yang bisa menjadi jebakan tak terduga bagi kaki yang tidak sengaja menginjaknya. Untungnya empat dinding kayu masih utuh bertahan dan masih ada pilar berwarna merah pudar yang berdiri kokoh menopang atap. Di langit-langit terdapat celah dimana air hujan terus menetes ke dalam ruangan. Namun, masih terdapat sisi ruang yang cukup layak dan kering. Terlindungi dari air.

Payung yang diletakan dilantai perlahan membuat noda basah.

Gintoki mengumpat dan mengeluh betapa ia membenci hujan yang berani merusak gaya keriting rambutnya yang keren. Memejamkan mata sambil jarinya menyentuh kepalanya yang basah. Dia menghela napas, "Haah!" Kemudian air terlempar keluar dari rambut basahnya ketika ia mengibas kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, seperi anjing basah yang baru saja keluar dari air.

Hijikata terganggu dengan pandangan gelap sekitar ruangan kuil. Tapi, sekarang lebih terganggu karena kelakuan anak berambut perak yang berdiri di dekatnya. Karena ulah disengaja dari anak bermata merah, wajah hijikata terutama matanya yang tidak sempat berkedip jadi terkena percikan air. Hijikata memejamkan mata merasa pedih. Ia mengangkat tangan dan mengusap-usap lembut matanya sejenak. "Hentikan! Kau membuat aku semakin basah."

"Berisik. Tousss_Hime_." Balas Gintoki asal.

Tangan kecil melesat cepat menggenggam gemas untai perak.

Kepala ditarik kasar ke bawah, Gintoki sontak mengaduh. "Ow oww! Hentikan! Oi! Gin-san bisa botak! Dasar kau –Ackk!" tangan Gintoki segera menggenggam tangan Hijikata dan mencoba menarik-narik untuk melepaskan tangan dari rambutnya yang berharga.

Vena berdenyut di pelipisnya. Tidak rela tangannya lama-lama disentuh, Hijikata akhirnya melepaskan rambutnya. Namun sebelum itu Hijikata menjitak kencang kepala keriting silver.

"Gah!" Gintoki meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Sialan. Meskipun kekuatan menjitaknya tidak sedasyat Shouyo-_sensei_. Itu masih dalam kategori sakit.

"_Hime?_! Apa kau mendadak buta!?" bentak Hijikata kesal "Aku laki-laki! Kenapa sih kau sangat menyebalkan! DASAR ANEH SIALAN! APA SIH MASALAHMU?!". Memang anak bermata merah sangat handal membuatnya naik pitam. Beraninya dia mempermainkan namanya. Dengan adanya 'Shi' diakhir, kemudian sengaja dia lakukan adalah menekankan nada pada suku kata 'Hi' yang kemudian ditambahkan 'Me'dan kemudian membentuk kata yang sukses membuat Hijikata iritasi. Lagipula siapa yang sudi disebut _Hime, _ketika kau jelas anak laki-laki?! Okay. Perlu diketahui disini tidak ada bibit _Okama _yang ditabur dalam jiwa muda tak berdosa. Huh? Tunggu dulu! Bahkan dia tidak tahu arti _Okama_?! Apa itu _Okama_?! Siapa _Okama_?! Ada apa dengan _Okama_?! Apa masalah _Okama?_ hah?! Okay lupakan. Mungkin dia mulai lapar.

"Bah, sangat temperamental dan penuh kekerasan yang tidak perlu. Apa kau yakin sedang tidak PMS, Toshi-chan? Ck, ck." Decak Gintoki dan masih seolah merasa tidak bersalah dengan sebelumnya. Kelingkingnya iseng masuk ke lubang hidung dan tatapan ikan mati menyebalkannya menetap. Gintoki masih berkata ngawur, agaknya dia merasa kesal juga karena dipukul. "Kalau begitu terus nanti kau bisa jadi bujangan sampai tua, lho! Nanti engga laku, lho! Nanti jangan menangis di kaki Gin-san kalau tidak ada yang mau jadi istri apalagi suamimu–oi! mau kemana!?"

Hijikata hampir mencapai ambang pintu kuil, tapi tangan kuat berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan dan menariknya dengan paksa. Tubuh Hijikata terhentak dan berputar menghadap pengganggunya.

Gintoki langsung merasa bersalah.

Melihat wajah marah Hijikata, di pelupuk matanya terdapat air mata yang hampir jatuh bebas. Kulitnya kembali terasa dingin. Tangan terkepal dan tubuh kecilnya bergetar tak terkendali.

Hijikata dalam diam telah menerima Gintoki menjadi temannya. Tanpa bertanya dia mengikuti kemanapun Gintoki membawanya, karena dia sepenuhnya percaya Gintoki. Selain itu dia juga masih ingin terbebas dari rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan hanya untuk sejenak.

Ya, faktanya Gintoki adalah teman pertamanya. Diam-diam Hijikata sangat senang dengan itu. Tapi Gintoki begitu banyak mengganggunya. Terus mengganggunya meskipun tubuh Hijikata mulai mengigil dalam dingin dan kelelahan mulai menumpuk menjadi tak tertahankan. Dia kesal dan mulai merasa muak, dan sungguh tidak ingin melanjutkan berdebatan lagi untuk sekarang. Jadi Hijikata memilih pergi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Gintoki tulus. Menyadari kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia tidak terus mengganggu Hijikata dalam keadaan seperti ini, setidaknya sebelum mengganggunya lagi, dia harus merawat dan membuat Hijikata nyaman setidaknya. Gintoki menerima untuk memiliki tanggung jawab bagi Hijikata karena menyeretnya sampai ke tempat ini. Dan ia bersungguh-sungguh melindungi Hijikata.

Hijikata diam untuk beberapa saat. Agak terkejut juga untuk melihat mata merah malas ternyata mampu menunjukan emosi semacam penyesalan dan ketulusan secara bersamaan.

"Aku benci kamu." Nada tanpa diisi semangat kebencian.

'Aku tahu.' Batin Gintoki dengan sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. Dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan dan berpindah untuk menggenggam tangan kecil Hijikata.

Gintoki menarik anak berambut hitam jauh dari pintu dan percikan hujan.

Dan Hijikata membiarkannya.

.

.

.

Mata biru memperhatikan anak bersurai silver membongkar lantai kayu.

Begitu papan lantai diangkat, dia bisa melihat bungkusan kain cokelat dan paling menarik perhatiannya adalah tergeletak di atas bungkusan itu ada pedang sungguhan. Pedang dengan sarung gagang berwarna merah.

Gintoki menarik pedang keluar. Panjang pedang tampak terlau besar bagi tubuh anak kecil seukurannya. Tangan kanan mengambil bungkusan keluar, sejenak dia menarik _Bokutou_ dan meletakan di lantai bersebelahan dengan _Katana_.

Dengan mudah Gintoki melepas ikatan pada kain.

Hijikata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Melihat keping emas yang menyelinap keluar dari kantung gemuk yang tidak ketat diikat. Oh, dia kaya tapi tampaknya itu bukan miliknya. Di bawahnya dia melihat _Haori _dan _Kimono_ seukuran tubuh orang dewasa.

"Shouyo-_sensei _ pasti tidak akan keberatan meminjamkan ini padamu. Jadi, pakai saja." Kata Gintoki dan kemudian menyerahkan_ Kimono_ seukuran pria dewasa ke tangannya. "Oh! Gunakan ini juga untuk membuatmu lebih hangat, Toshi." Katanya, menambahkan_ Haori_ cokelat muda ke atas tumpukan _Kimono_ di tangan anak berambut hitam.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Hijikata dan tersenyum kecil, terkesan malu-malu.

Gintoki membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Tentu wajar untuk punya rasa penasaran. Apalagi ketika menghadapi sesuatu dan seseorang yang tidak sama sekali kamu ketahui. '_Shouyo-sensei?'_ batin Hijikata. Rasa keingintahuannya terusik, tentu dia ingin tahu siapa orang itu bagi Gintoki, ah ya termasuk segalanya yang terkait dengan Gintoki.

Berbalik dan mengambil beberapa langkah yang dirasa cukup, Hijikata mulai melepas ikatan _Obi_ di pinggangnya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dimana ia mendengar langkah menjauh darinya. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Hijikata penasaran.

Langkah Gintoki terhenti dan tubuhnya berpindah menghadap Hijikata. Dia menyeringai, dan menunjuk ke arah luar dengan pedang di tangannya. "Mengusir hewan tak diundang. Jika dibiarkan dia akan mencuri kuda Gin-san di luar."

"Huh, kuda? Ah.. terserah. Tapi, di luar hujan angin. Dan banyak petir." Hijikata sejenak melihat Katana. Kemudian mata biru kembali menatap ke dalam mata merah. "Kau bisa melakukannya nanti. Kupikir kau tidak suka basah, kan? Lagipula hewan apa sih yang mau keluar di tengah hujan begini."

"Ow~ kau membuat Gin-san terharu~ Toshi!" seru Gintoki. "Tapi, jangan khawatir aku akan segera kembali! Tunggu pahlawan kembali, oke!" serunya. Dan kemudian dia menghilang ke dalam hujan.

Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Sejak bertemu anak itu membuatnya menjadi sering mengerutkan dahi.

"Pahlawan bokongku." Cibirnya.

Mata biru menatap _Bokutou_ yang tergeletak di lantai.

Bumi digetarkan gemuruh guntur, petir berlompatan di antara awan kelabu. Siulan angin yang dibuat di tengah hujan bagaikan bisik tertekan dari alam yang mengamuk. Pohon-pohon berayun liar. Badai angin. Hujan dikalahkan angin, sehingga tanpa daya dia terus berganti arah mengikuti kehendak angin.

Hijikata untuk sejenak memandangi sepasang sandal berlumpur yang ditinggalkan di atas lantai kayu.

"Bodoh."

.

.

.

Seorang anak dengan kaki telanjang berlari diantara licin berlumpur.

Tak terhitung tetes hujan berjatuhan di sekelilingnya. Setiap tetes hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya bagai jarum tumpul yang membuat tergelitik kulitnya.

Visinya terbatas karena dikaburkan derai air.

Deras suara hujan begitu bising disekelilingnya, itu hampir menyamarkan bunyi yang dibuat mangsanya. Tapi, impuls bertahan hidupnya membuat refleks bertarung dalam dirinya bangkit. Dan intuisinya begitu kuat.

Pria hanya berhasil melihat sekelebat putih. "Guh!" pria memuntahkan darah. Tanpa sempat melihat wajah musuhnya atau berkedip matanya dia jatuh dengan mata terbuka lebar. Jantungnya telah di tusuk dari depan.

"ARGH!" Pria kedua berteriak. Seketika darah menyembur deras dan cepat menghilang dengan jatuhnya tetes hujan yang mengenainya. Topi jeraminya terlempar dan jatuh ke tanah seperti ambruknya tubuh kesakitan. Wajahnya terluka, terkena sabetan pedang. Luka agak dalam. Daging dan otot di wajahnya terpotong, 2-3 giginya bahkan lepas dan tanpa sengaja masuk tertelan ke dalam kerongkongan, menyedak napasnya. Tulang hidung terlihat. Mata kirinya yang pecah tidak lagi bisa kembali pulih. Dia masih menggelepar sakit, ditambah hujan yang mengenainya itu adalah siksaan. Dia akan pendarahan sampai mati.

Empat yang masih hidup tersentak akibat teriakan temannya. Segera menengok kepalanya ke belakang. Dan melihat musuhnya.

Mata merah seorang anak tampak lebih hidup dan predator.

"Kau!" teriak geram seorang pria. Tanpa ragu mereka menghunus senjata. "Bajingan!"

Mereka dengan pedang di tangan, berlari untul mengeroyok anak yang masih berdiri tenang di bawah siraman hujan.

Angin barat tiba-tiba beralih ke sisi utara. Kini, di belakang punggung anak kecil terus-menerus dihempas angin kencang yang membawa berat hujan. Dia masih tetap berdiri kokoh di kedua kakinya.

Bagi musuh-musuhnya yang melihat Dia.

Gintoki terlihat semakin menakutkan dan bahkan mungkin dianggap bukan manusia.

Pedang tergenggam mantap di tangannya. Seakan Gintoki yang mengendalikan angin kencang itu sendiri. Di belakang punggungnya angin terus berhembus membawa jarum-jarum air yang mampu mengaburkan pandangan.

Dan dengan rambut putih dan mata itu.

Dia pantas ditakuti.

Pantas disebut... _Shiroyasha._

.

.

_Kau pernah mengatakan, pedang yang diayunkan untuk membela diri dan menakuti orang lain, sebaiknya dibuang saja.'_

'_Tapi, sekarang aku punya alasan…'_

_._

_._

'_Meskipun kau tidak pernah membenarkan untuk membunuh lawan. Tapi, aku masih tidak merasa menyesal. Karena yang aku bunuh adalah mereka. Manusia yang tidak lagi memiliki kemanusiaannya.'_

'_Maaf Shouyo-sensei.'_

_._

**BERSAMBUNG...**

A/N : Terima kasih untuk chapters reviews sebelumnya : **::**** Kisuke:: ::****MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki****:: ::****higitsune:: ::****mairavelia****:: :: ****tiwiizqitama****:: ::**** GJluv:: :: Rullys:: ::****Putra Penipu****:: :: ****Silver Moon Melody****:: :: ****higitsune84tails****:: ::**** Akane Ukitake::**

**.**

Masih aku pastikan ini GinHiji di masa depan.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini.

Salam, Tijger.


End file.
